


It's not That Deep

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Humanstuck, M/M, So much fucking fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Sollux is Canon, it's partially ambigious intentionally, sollux has gay dads, theyre both poc btw, tiny homophobia, tiny racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: This is so needly fluffy i dont even have an excuse im ashamed of myself
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	It's not That Deep

The sound of Sollux next to you while he deeply inhales the cigarette you're both sharing is almost drowned out from the sounds of other natural things. Cars driving loudly on the other side of the school, airplanes and helicopters flying above you, and the occasional pedestrian from the other side of the intersection that you're staring across. 

  
You're supposed to be in class, but you can't stand Algebra II. Sollux does the math like a human calculator, but he doesn't have the same period as you and he doesn't even give you help, the bastard. The teacher is a gross toad anyway, a little red flag on his desk with that annoying slogan on it that the President always says. He always gives you a wary look when you walk in. Not like he's judging you, or waiting for you to do something. Just reminding you what he thinks of you. 

  
Usually, you don't let him talk you into this sort of thing, but it's just one of those days. It's a month until summer vacation and finals are hitting you hard. You wish you didn't have to study, just retain the knowledge and give it your best like he always does and at least get by with a C, but oh well. 

  
Sollux finishes his drag, holds in the smoke and passes the cigarette to you. He doesn't exhale until you've already put it in your mouth. "You're gonna ruin yourself if you keep taking that much of it," you talk around the cig. He shrugs in response.   
"I'm not afraid of ruining myself." He's got that dreamy look in his eye. If you didn't know better, you'd be questioning the contents of this tube of stuffed paper you're smoking. 

  
It's hot as balls, but you're still wearing a black sweatshirt. It makes you feel comfortable. Though you have rolled up your sleeves to the elbows to hopefully stave off heat stroke for now. "You edgy fuck, one of us has to get out of here alive and not the scum of society." You finally take your drag and don't hold it for long before exhaling. You know, like a normal person. 

  
"Yeah, and it'll be you."   
"Like hell it'll be me."   
"It's not a grades thing. You're a likeable person." Captor slide down the school walls until he sat on the dirt.  
"What's that supposed to mean."  
"People like you."  
"Oh, like you 'like' me?"   
"Not exactly." He looks up at you, elbow propped on his knee and holding his face, smiling. You scoff. "Don't make it gay, dude," you flick the ashes off into the grass and he laughs almost out loud, and you know why. 

  
He smacks your leg with the back of his hand and you join him, sitting with your legs extended loosely in front of you. You take another drag from the cig, talking as you exhale. "Did you get the work done for Chemistry? "  
"You know I'm in AP Bio, dude." He sounds annoyed.   
" _My_ work, jackass." You give him a slap to his shoulder, he flinches and punches the arm holding the cigarette and it falls, knocking the lit part off the end and killing it. Sollux groans and gives you a much more weak-hearted punch before picking it back up and taking his lighter out to light it again. You want to tell him that it's too short to be worth saving, but you guess he still wants that littlest bit. You're scared he might be addicted.

As if he can read your thoughts, Sollux takes that last hit, you watch as the embers crawl down to the filter and he holds the smoke in. You continue to watch him absentmindedly and then jump slightly as he grabs your jaw and pulls you in for a kiss. You don't struggle or stop him, even when he blows smoke in your mouth, which is kind of gross and he knows you hate it. You exhale out of your nose and shudder while still a centimeter away from him. He laughs at you, and you kiss him again.

  
Your relationship with Sollux is....slightly complicated. In a simpler world, you'd probably call him your boyfriend, but in an age of complicated everything, he's just rendered your best friend that you kiss sometimes and also sleep in the same bed with sometimes but don't really do anything because you're a pussy and can't seem to make a move or accept when he makes one. 

  
Before Sollux was Sollux, you didn't have a crush on him at all, and you didn't really know why. For a long time, you told yourself it was because you didn't have that feeling for anyone, but as soon as he started transitioning, you slowly started to get this creeping sensation of affection for him. His dads let him dress to affirm himself before he hit puberty, and then got him on the right hormones when he started to show. You have very few memories of that other Sollux before, and this high school has never known anyone different. 

  
You're not out to anyone except him. Sollux never got the luxury of coming out because having two men as your parents is already basically a big sign that says "Commit a Hate Crime One Me" before he even got the chance to discover if he even was gay. It's died down since, especially since you two are basically rarely apart once outside of classes but still in school. 

  
Part of you feels bad. Like you should brave this thing together and help each other through it, but you don't know if you could handle it. He says he understands, and you're sure he does, but it doesn't feel any more right. 

  
You're a tad bit dizzy from kissing, his hand has found it's way up in your hair, tangling his fingers in your coils and lightly tugging. You reciprocate by slipping yours into the collar of his shirt to firmly touch at the bones poking out. You know he likes when you do that. You can feel his binder under his shirt, and catch a tiny peak. He's wearing his stupid black and yellow striped one, you hate it. 

  
When you break apart, you hold eye contact for a little bit before he snickers. "Don't make it gay," he says, his voice mocking yours. The moment is ruined. You shove him away and cross your arms over your chest as he starts to laugh. 

  
"You walked right into that one!"   
"You walked right into getting your ass dumped by me."  
"Again, what's that, the third time this week?"  
"Shut your fucking mouth, Captor, it'll be four soon enough."   
You're not serious and he can tell, cause he laughs more. "Whatever, is it three-thirty yet? I need to take my fucking binder off, I'm itchy as hell."   
"I can't believe you haven't gotten the reduction yet."  
"I know. They're not gonna put me under until I'm eighteen."  
"Literally why the fuck not."

  
"Something something, not a necessity, something something, medical hindrance, blah blah." He waves his hand around dismissively, and rubs his eye under his glasses. You take the opportunity to stare at him for a little longer than you'd normally let yourself. It's infuriating how cute you think he is, and also infuriating how you're not able to take pictures of him with your eyeballs and keep these pictures in your phone. Guess your brain will have to do. 

"That's stupid. Are you coming to my place after school."  
"Why would I do that." He sounds monotone and apathetic, more than usual.  
"Uh? Because it's been exactly 16 and a half years and you haven't seen Moulin Rouge yet?? And you told you would eventually."  
"Do you know what eventually means?"  
"It means after school."   
"KK that trailer you sent me sounded so fucking boring, I'm going to tear my fucking eyes out." Sollux nudges himself under your arm without asking you. What kind of boyfriend would you be if you didn't let him snuggle up to you in melting heat when you're already sweltering. A boyfriend with heat stroke. You shove him off and get up, brushing dead grass and dirt off your pants and give him a hand to stand as well. "Time." You mumble/command, and Sollux groans, grabbing his phone and checking it. "It's fourty-five, I'm going home." And he starts walking to the bus he takes. You follow him, of course.

  
"I will drag you with me, Captor, don't test me. I will never let you stop thinking about this until you watch it with me. If you come over tonight, you can at least say you got it over with. I really think you'll like it!"  
"I really think I won't. You haven't even finished Death Note yet, have you?? Dude, that shit is classic!"  
"It's literally just two dudes thinking for half an hour, I don't know what you're trying to get me to like here!"  
"Wow, you're so stupid, we're breaking up."   
"Sollux!!!" 

xxx

  
You eventually convince him to ride the bus home with you. The two of you sit at the front like losers with the rest of the nerds playing with their Switch and you try not to stare in jealousy. You try to slip your hand in Sollux's hoodie pocket and he shoves you the first couple times, but lets you do it the third. You let him talk shit on Gamzee the whole ride there, even though he knows you two are good friends and hang out almost as much as you two do.

  
The walk home is uneventful. You take your hand out of his pocket when you're getting off the bus, but when there's no other students walking your way, you slip it back in. Sollux smiles at you when you do. 

  
He identifies a weird, gross looking beetle on the ground in the gutter a few blocks from your apartment, and tries to get you to hold it. True to your nature, you freak out and drop it, and the two of you watch as it scurries away. Sollux laughs hysterically at you and shoves you so hard you almost fall back into the road. 

  
When you get to your place, your dad is gone, obviously. He works long hours to keep you fed and with a home, so he's not there a lot, especially in the afternoon, but he's a good dad and you love him. 

  
Sollux agrees that he'll watch that movie with you if you watch at least two episodes of that anime, and you finally agree. While he pirates the movie and sets up Netflix, you make both of you boxed mac and cheese and eat it together out of the pot while your eyes tear up at the emotional climax of the film and you catch short glances of Sollux doing the same, even though he would later tell you he barely remembered anything from the first half.

  
The two of you cuddle on your couch like you've been dating for years, with him tucked under your chin, curled up against your chest and his arms around your middle while Light makes what feels like his eighth monologue to nobody in the middle of his room and your brain is melting.

You eventually pass out on your bed after Sollux texts his dads that he's staying over at your place. They don't even respond with a full sentence, you've done this so many times. You wonder if he's told them you're dating or not. When you wake up the next morning and turn your body to face his, the sun hits his face in the most radiant way. The urge to hold his face and kiss his nose is too much to pass up. That wakes him up just enough to bat your face and roll over to try and sleep more.

  
It's Saturday, so the morning is mostly spend making you two breakfast while he sleeps in. Eggs and frozen sausage patties, tres bien.  
When it's done, you shake Sollux awake until he smacks you and does finally wake up. He wears your clothes the whole morning; he always wears the shirts you never do. The ones your dad saw at the store and thought it was "just like you" and bought you yet another shirt with some variation of I DONT CARE written on it. You don't know why he insists on buying them. Maybe he gets them for Sollux unintentionally.

  
The rest of early afternoon is spent playing video games. Sollux owns your ass at Overwatch like he always does and is shitty at Co-op missions like he always is. You yell and scream together at other teammates but also at each other. He never lets you live down being a Junkrat main despite it being a completely valid character. Eventually you give up, frustrated from getting roasted in the chat by your team and roasted in person by your boyfriend, you quit the game and opt for watching him play with your head in his lap. While he's re-spawning, he'll scratch your head like you're an oversized cat and you love it.

  
After a couple hours, his dad finally comes to pick him up and you watch him grab all his shit, keeping the shirt for now and give him a kiss goodbye, a real quick one since you'll probably see each other later in the weekend and definitely text or call later today. 

All of this is painfully normal and familiar to both of you. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you know i have a tumblr where i shout my crackhead solkat content?  
> follow me at steph-is-asleep


End file.
